Cheer camp
by J.Angela
Summary: Brittany and Santana first meet! If you are a Brittana fan, or even just a Santana fan you will LOVE this :) Please review and tell me what you might like in future chapters.
1. Best friends

**Hey guys, this is a Brittana story, I couldn't decide if I should keep in Santana's point of view or like 2****nd**** or third… I'll try and keep it consistent but I'm sorry If changes every chapter or so…**

**This is rated R for smut… not this chapter though!**

**Also, please check out my other fanfictions! J**

Santana's POV.

This was my first year at cheer camp. I was always a good cheerleader, but turning 14 six months ago meant going to high school in the fall, and everyone knows that coach Sylvester is pretty damn crazy and hard. She trains her Cheerio's like an NFL team and if I want to get on the team I'll have to be able to run with the big dogs. Which is why I begged my mom to send me here over summer, instead of lazing around and getting fat, I could work on whatever I could improve.

June 6

I grab my suite case and duffle bag from the car, looking around for a minute trying to decide if I really want to stay here before my mother takes off. She gets out the car and pulls me into a hard, wet kiss. "Te extrañaré mucho! I'm gonna miss you, sweetheart!" She says.

"Mom, come on cool it. They're gonna deem me loser of the summer."

"If they do it's because they're jealous that they don't have mother that loves them half as much as I love you!" I smile, she does love me a hell of a lot. And that's saying something.

"Te amo demaisiado, mami" I give her a peck on the cheek and urge her into the car to drive away.

_Now, where the hell to go?_ I ask myself looking around, none of the campers look even half as nice to ask for directions. So I go to my best bet; an adult. "Yo!" I shout to the women wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. "Where do I go to find out where I'm sleeping?" I ask her. She laughs at me and checks her list.

"Name?"

"Santana Lopez."

"Mhm.." She flips through a few more pages before she points to the last cabin by the lake. "That's yours, cabin 15. I hope you have fun this summer."

"We'll see." I shout back as I start to walk.

I walk in and see that the cabin is actually nice looking. I was expecting something out of a Jason movie, you know? Walls made out of tree trucks, floors with deep indents or something like that but this was actually _nice_. The walls and floor were wood, but they were like nice Oak wood, with a kick ass view of the Lake. I looked over to see a bed by the wall with a dresser that matched the wood walls of the cabin. That's when I looked to the other side to find a small blonde sitting on a bed and looking down at her phone, right when I looked over though our eyes connected. "Hi!" She almost shouted. But she had a soft voice, I smile at her. She must be your room mate.

"Hey… I'm Santana."

"Sanatana. That's a pretty name. I'm Brittany." _You're pretty_. I think to myself, and for some reason I can't wipe this dumbass grin off my face. God, she's pretty. I scan my brain looking for something, anything to say to her to distract from me staring at her. I turn your back and start to unpack my clothes. There's a meeting about 30 minutes in the gym. That's when I decided to say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"What were you doing on your phone?" _Too personal!_

"Texting Lord Tubbington." She answers. "I turn around almost instantly and stare.

"What the hell is a Lord Tubbington?"

"My cat. I think he's joined a gang…" I blink and raise an eyebrow, before I start to giggle a little bit.

"Ok, are we the only two girls in this room?" _No Santana, there's two beds so that two other girls can walk in and sleep on the floor._

"It's a pretty small camp; most of the cabins have two girls in them." She looks sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask her actually caring, I usually don't.

"Me and a few other girls got here earlier than everyone else… and my roommate moved out."

"Why would she do that? You seem nice."

"She said that I was stupid and that she lost brains cells listening to me."

"Whatever Britt, you're not stupid."

"Britt?"

"Yeah… like a nick name."

"I've never had one before." She beams at me. "Can I call you sanny bear?" I laugh again.

"How about San… some other kids at my school call me Satan…" I say the last part a littler quieter.

"Why would they do that!?"

"I have a repetition of being a bitch, when I'm actually just honest."

"I don't think you're… that." I smile that she can't even muster out the word. She's too adorable.

I walk up to her. "Can I sit next to you?" She scoots over and I catch a whiff of her, she smells so amazing. "So, is this your first year? It's mines." I ask her. She shakes her head.

"I was here last year for dance… but I don't know anybody. No one talked to me last year."

"Well…" I started returning her smile. "You know me."

"Yeah, I do" I look over to notice that her duffle bag isn't unpacked but her suit case is, or even touched for that matter.

"Why haven't you unpacked?"

"I think Lord Tubbington smuggled drugs in my bag." I look away for a while before I'm forced to laugh, then she laughs too. "What?"

"Nothing, how about I check it out for you?" I ask Brittany. She simply nods her head and I go to unzip the duffle bag. I take out a few shorts and the rest are tennis shoes. I place them alongside the wall before walking back over to her. "No drugs, I promise." She smiles and I feel my knees go weak for a minute. Damn that smile.

Brittany told me a hell of a lot about Lord Tubbington on our way to the gym. She explained that he reads her diary every day when she leaves for school. When I asked how she knew this she told me that she would find it on her bed every day when she left it on the dresser. Then she told me that he has pills for feline depression but refuses to take them. She had me dying of laughter when she told me that he dressed up as a Unicorn on Halloween to make her happy. That's when some blonde girl stepped in front of us and stopped my laughing because she looked so damn serious. She had platinum, bleached blonde hair, and she was tall. Much taller than me anyway. Her arms were folded and she was glaring at Brittany. "I see you found someone to finally put up with your stupidity." That took me by surprise, I felt myself growing hot. And I was about to say something to the trash talking bitch but then I remembered how my mom told me absolutely no fighting this summer.

"Leave me alone, Miranda!" Brittany screeched. Nice one Britt.

"Is it true that you don't know the rest of the alphabet? I heard that you stop after L, M, N."

"They're too similar, I get frustrated." I looked over and Brittany had tears forming. That's when I steeping between Brittany and the girl that was obviously Miranda.

"This is bullying and I will not tolerate it." I simply said. She glared down at me now.

"Who's the short Mexican? I didn't even know they were a loud to cross the border."

"First off, I'm American bitch. And secondly; I'm about to be your worst nightmare." She was about to respond but I cut her off. "Now, listen, and listen well: Because I'm going to say this once and only once." I stepped closer to her almost closing the gap between us, she tried to intimidate me because she was taller but… who gives a shit? "You're going to lay off Brittany here. Because honestly, like really, who are you? Eh!" I put my hand in her face. "I don't even care, that was a rhetorical question."

"What does 'rhetorical' mean?" Brittany whispered.

"Not. Now. Britt." I whispered, "Now, if for some reason you can't find it in yourself to lay off her, I will resort in having to go _all_ Lima heights on your ass! Me voy a vencer a tu culo!" Miranda stepped back. Yeah, that's what I thought. "So why don't you walk your pathetic ass back to your room and try to re-bleach your hair? You're roots are showing and it's actually really exhausting to even look at you." Miranda stomped away without another word. I took a deep breath and turned to Brittany who was now giggling with joy. That's much better.

"No one has ever done that for me! That was awesome." That's when she stopped and thought. "You are a bit of a…you know."

"I'm honest. Her hair was becoming exhausting to look at and I was going to beat her ass even she even whispered another word to you." I looked at her, "And you're not stupid." That's when Brittany linked our pinky's together. I looked down at them, if this was anyone else I would have pushed them away, but Brittany… she felt different. And her pinky fit so well.


	2. Lake front

**A guest asked for Brittany not to be so stupid in this… um, I personally agree with Santana; she's ****_not _****stupid. Brittany has a unique mind, she says some off the wall things but that's just how it is. So… I don't know what to say, I'm not going to change her personality, I'm going to try and stick to her character. That's what makes Brittany so awesome and that's why Santana loves her so… **

**This story flip flops back and forth from Brittany's POV to Santana's POV certain things just sounded better coming from a certain brain I suppose. **

**Excuse any typos! I re-read it and I didn't see any but you know how that goes…**

**Thanks so much for everyone following! Don't be afraid to review and tell me what you might like to see…**

**Enjoy!**

Brittany's POV

June 8th

I woke up and found Santana in my bed. We were up all last night talking, and right in the middle of her sentence she drifted off. And I honestly didn't want her to leave so I just fell asleep too. I couldn't help but smile at my new friend… best friend? Yeah, I think Santana and me are best friends. Kind of like when you have marshmallows and gram cracker… you're kind of like… okay what's the point of the two of you? But when you put them together you're like…how could I have _not_ lived without you. That's how I feel about Santana. How could I have not lived without her?

She was absolutely gorgeous; I noticed last night that when she smiles, she gets this dimple in her left cheek. It's too cute. She slept so peacefully that I didn't want to wake her, I just kind of watched her for a minute. She was snoring loudly… or more like breathing really heavily. I reached up to touch her hair because it had fallen in her face; it was so soft! I smiled even harder and when she opened her eyes she smiled at me too.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep in your bed; they're already small as is."

"Honestly, I don't mind. It was nice." Santana raised an eyebrow and smiled again when she got up. "You ready for the first official day of camp." I shook my head no. "Why not?" Santana ran into the bathroom.

"Because I don't have lessons with you!" She stuck her head out brushing her teeth.

"Britt, we have like every lesson together."

"Not tumbling, or stretching." I whined. I heard the water for a bit and Santana came out patting her face dry.

"That's only two lessons. And besides, that bitch Miranda won't even talk to you." She shrugged. "I brought my blade and I'm not afraid to cut a bitch." That made me giggle, but I could tell she was pretty serious. "I will walk you to both those lessons, and be there when you get out, okay? Does that make it better?" I shook my yes, that's when she smiled and leaned into me. I felt my heart dropped, it was like an invisible wall was separating us at first and then she came and knocked down by coming closer. But then she stopped and paused, I could see the instant tension that overtook her. "Good." Is all she said, "Now go get ready, we're gonna be late."

We both wore purple and black, I felt like her twin but it was only because our team was the fierce felines and it was mandatory to always sport your color and bandana. Santana looked bad ass with her baggy black sweat pants and her dark purple fitted t-shirt that literally hugged every curve of her body and rose up a little when she walked. So it exposed that bit of skin right beneath her belly button. And then she wore her bandana tied in a knot on her arm, while her hair went down her back in a mess of curls making her look like a Mexican sex goddess. We got to the part of the building where one of my lessons was. "You're going to kick ass without me." She said

"I'll try…" I leaned in and gave her a hug. I could feel her tense up again before she slowly relaxed into my arms. Darn it, I didn't want to let her go.

"Bye Britt."

"Bye Sanny-bear!" She shouted. Santana's smile quickly faded to a frown.

"The hell did I tell you about that name?"

"You remind me of a teddy bear though…" Santana through her arms up.

"Bye!"

Santana's POV

Every girl in my class is pretty damn worthless, there should be an advance cheerleading camp for girls like me and Britt. These girls can't do spits or herky's… hell the one chick didn't even know what a herky was. It made my blood boil. This was truly sad. So why I sat in on the lesson, watching my counselor teach us everything that I already knew; my thoughts drifted to Brittany.

No one had ever made me laugh the way Brittany does. And I mean no one. Unless it's someone falling down the bleachers during a football game, that was priceless. And Brittany isn't dumb; she's an undercover genius just waiting for her chance to shine. She thinks differently, which will definitely work out for her in the long run. That's when I heard two girls whispering back and forth. I heard bits and pieces of their conversation:_ Her and that dumb blonde… so stupid… fucking cat… she must not any friends either. _Britt _was_ my friend. I searched in my bag and looked for a bottle of water. I got up and started to drink it as I walked by, before slowly taking it away from my lips and dumping over both girls' heads. See mom, no fighting. They shrieked, stiffening up quickly and looking at me in horror, I gave them a smirk. "OMG! Guys I am so sorry!" I said dramatically. The counselor waved them off to get a towel and went back to the girl that couldn't do a split.

I took off full speed to meet Brittany by the door of her tumbling lesson so that she wouldn't think I forgot about her. I got there right on time and tried to catch my breath. I leaned against the wall like I just breezed by. "Hey!" She said giving me a hug as soon as she saw me.

"Hey, how was it."

"How was what?"

"You're lesson!"

"Oh… easy. How was yours?"

"Too easy." I put my arm around her neck playfully. "I was thinking, there should be an advance class for bad asses like us." I said as we headed to our chanting lesson right down the hall. "The way I look at it, we're the most talented cheerleaders here. They can't touch us."

"It's Brittany…" She didn't say it,

"Bitch!"

June 12th

Britt and I sat in our room around 12 am, we weren't sleep but we weren't talking either. She kept looking out the window at the lake, but I just figured she might have never seen one…

"Sanny-bear, can we go out to the lake?" She makes a name like that actually sound cute.

"I can't swim Britt-"She opened her mouth "Which means there is a good chance that I will drown. And drowning leads to death."

"I don't wanna go in… I just wanna sit on the dock." I hesitated for a minute, and then she pouted at me. Shit. "Please?"

"Ok…" I grabbed my iPod and jumped out of my bed putting on a pair of flip flops. It was dark outside, if it weren't for the lake lights the camp had I would have dragged Brittany back inside, no questions, no words. I wouldn't have cared if she pouted either. That was a lie; it would kill me inside but still. Brittany must have been able to tell to how scared I was, because I felt her take my pinky in her's and pull me closer so that our waist bumped with every sway of our hips. She looked me in my eyes and I just started to smile, I felt safer. Ha, that's weird, I felt safe with Brittany.

Brittany wanted to sit by the edge, but I think she sat in the middle to help me cope a little better. I couldn't help but look around, I felt paranoid. "Santana," She put her hand on my shoulder softly and drew my attention to her. "You wouldn't let anything happen to me, so I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Relax." I blushed.

"O-ok."

Brittany POV

Santana put her head down for a second; her hair fell down like draping black Curtins in a play or something. I ran my fingers through it moving it out of the way. She blushed even harder. God that was cute. She finally looked up at me again. "So, why'd you want to come out here?"

"It always feels nice by lakes in the summer time. Like it's calling you in." I stopped talking for a minutes. "Maybe I could teach you how to swim this summer, and you could teach me some Spanish!"

Santana's POV

Brittany is my absolute favorite person, but I do not trust getting the water with her. I just don't. And she needs to learn the rest of the English language before I teach her another one. All I could so was giggle and say, "Maybe. You never know." I pulled out my iPod and started to play a Bruno mars song while we sat in silence looking out into the darkness of the lake.

"Can you sing?" She asked me, "I can… but every time I try people laugh." I frowned.

"People are douches Brittany, you have to remember that, and I'm sure you're a great singer." I got an idea. "How about I teach you some comebacks this summer?" She lit up.

"Yeah, tell me one right now."

"Alright… let's say someone calls you stupid, right? I want you to say 'yo mama so stupid, when your dad said it was chilly outside, she went and got a spoon." Brittany started to laugh. "Or,' yo mama so stupid she got locked in a grocery store and starved!'" She laughed harder. I could listen to her laugh for hours. "See," I said, "If you say that to Miranda I bet all her little friends would laugh in her face."

"C'mon, lemme teach you how to swim! I wanna be able to get into the lake with my best friend over the summer."

"Britt, not now; it's too dark. Besides, the lake is probably polluted."

"I wouldn't take a minor out to swim at night, that's dangerous." I snickered at her response. "I mean like after dinner tomorrow or something."

"Um, ok. But don't kill me Britt, seriously." She silently agreed before it got quiet between the two of us.

"Say something to me in Spanish." I said what's been on my mind all day.

"Tu eres muy bonita."

"Wow," Her eyes grew big, "What did you just say?" You are very beautiful.

"That's my secret." She pouted quickly.

"Best friends don't have secrets!" _"Who said we were best friends."_ Is what Snikxx would have said to any other girl, but no. I couldn't say that to Brittany. "Please!" I covered my face playfully with me hands shouting,

"No, Britt!" I peeked through to find that she was no longer pouting, but simply staring at me. I removed my hands to meet her gaze and I felt like I had gotten lost in her piercing, ocean blue eyes. And I couldn't turn away, but that didn't really matter because all I really wanted to do was look at her anyway.

Brittany's POV

Santana's lips looked so delicious. Like bitable delicious. They were full, and a pinkish color, but not as pink as mines. They shined because of her lip gloss which just made them look juicy and I just wanted to push her down and suck on them; especially her bottom lip. Ah! I wanted to kiss her. Wait… I want to kiss Santana?

That's when she turned away from me and faced her body to the lake. And for some reason I felt alone. I think the energy from our eyes was giving me heat because as soon as she turned I felt cold. So I moved closer to her, both of us now facing the lake, and I could feel her body heat. It seemed like she was burning. Yup, we were exchanging heat. I placed my head on her shoulder gently, and I felt her breathing grow heavier. "You ok?" I asked.

Santana's POV

"Yeah," I felt out of breath being this close to her. And it was 50 degrees outside, why was I so damn hot. I just know that having her head on my shoulder… having her this close to me felt… good. So damn good. I relaxed into her after I got over my excitement. I slowly took my arm and placed it around her back bringing her body even closer so that she was leaning into me, then I rested my head on top of hers.

How is it that my life was getting harder and harder with Brittany around, yet growing simpler and simpler at the same time? Why do I feel the need to protect her, or even care for her? Everything about this girl made fucking moths grow in my stomach, and they fluttering around making me feel like I was going to vomit. But I wasn't going to vomit because within seconds, Brittany started to make me feel good. She would say something and to make my heart race. Uhg! This wasn't me, all this mushy shit, being nice to someone? No, this was not the Santana Lopez that people have grown to fear and respect. But I do, I honestly thought I was going to punch those girls in class today. And I don't know why people are so blind, but I could sit and talk and listen to her for hours at a time and never get bored. I've always found girls attractive, but then again, I always thought that everybody did. You have to be either blind or just dumb to not find girls beautiful. That's what I thought. But Brittany, she's more than attractive… she's like magnetic. It's like I'm drawn to her. But this, two girls, its wrong… right?

We were like that for a minute before I whispered, "C'mon, we have to be up in a few hours and I don't want you to get too cold." She agreed and got up, then helped me up.

Brittany's POV

When I woke up Santana was in the mirror brushing and flat ironing her hair. "No!" I shouted to her. "Leave it curly." She smiled at me.

"Maybe tomorrow, but I already started to flat iron this one side, so I gotta finish."

"You could pull it off." I flirted, she either didn't pick up on it or she ignored it, I heard her cute giggle in the bathroom.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked continuing to brush at her hair.

"Amazingly." I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom watching her through the mirror. "It's going to curl back up because of the water." She turned around quickly.

"What water?!"

"You said I could teach you how to swim today, Sanny- Bear." She groaned.

"I'm not in the mood to die today, Britt… maybe next year?"

"Santana, no." She dropped her shoulders and pouted. But her's weren't as good as mines. Although, a kiss might have worked…

"Okay, okay, alright. After dinner." She tuned back to her reflection and continued with her hair.

We were walking to stunt class when Heather and Noelle walked over to us. "Well if it isn't two peas in a pod." Heather hissed. Santana practically jumped,

"I'll give you two peas in a pod-! "

"San," I whispered to her as she calmed down.

"So what are you two? Lady lovers? You only hang around each other." Noelle chimed, laughing at her own logic.

"It's not like either of you appreciated her!" Santana got taken back by her own words while the other girls started to laugh harder.

"She's too stupid to appreciate." Santana nudged me in my side.

"Well! Both of y'all moms so stupid that when your dad went to the grocery store and got chili they thought it was cold!" Santana covered her mouth to control her laughing.

Santana's POV

I don't know what I loved more, the fact that Brittany fucked the joke up and it was _still _good, or that Noelle and Heather both didn't know what to say. In fact they looked kind of hurt as they turned to go back to their cabin. I threw my arms around Brittany, "That was amazing!"

"I'm sorry, I tried to remember what you told me last night but it all just came out-"

"Great! Brittany, you made up your own joke and it was amazing!"

"Really?" She asked. I nodded my head proudly finally letting go of her. "So, you appreciate me?" I froze.

"Um, yeah you know. I was trying to say that... you know they had a chance to be your _friend _but they failed because they're bitches and they don't deserve you. Or to be your friend, I mean." I was stuttering, I never stutter! Brittany smiled that smile that turns my legs to jelly.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense."

Brittany's POV

The day went by pretty fast, it's either because Santana and me were together all day, because of the hug she gave me earlier or because I was sleep in chanting lessons. But either way… it was probably because of my Sanny-Bear. It was later in the day and I was going to take Santana out swimming, but she was taking forever to come out in her bathing suite. Finally she stepped out in a red two piece. Maybe it was just me but her boobs looked freaking incredible, and so did her legs. I thought that I'd just died and gone to Latina heaven! "You know how you asked last night if I could sing?"

"Yup,"

"Well I can-"

"Lemme hear!"

"Well… you have to sing with me then." I agreed as she pulled out her iPod and started to play a song on speaker. "Do you know this?" I shook my head yes. "Ok, you take the first verse."

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

Then she joined in,

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

I stepped closer to her and she did it again, her breathing picked up and I could feel her growing tense. She focused her eyes on the ground though.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

She calmed down and then she started,

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_ As far as the eye can see_

She looked up and met my gaze,

_ Under your command_

_ I will be your guardian_

_ When all is crumbling_

_ I steady your hand_

She sung the last part herself,

_We're falling apart and coming together again and again_

_ We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

The music finally stopped and I couldn't help but smile. "You're a great singer! We can sing each other to sleep!"

Santana's POV

Brittany wanted us to start singing each other to sleep? Eh, sounds to couple-ly. "Maybe… on some nights Britt-Britt." I tell her maybe a lot. I've never been so uncomfortable before. But I think it's because it was like we were singing to each other…

Brittany looked fucking gorgeous in her bathing suite. I almost collapsed when I placed my eyes on her, and my throat grew dry. I had to stop my eyes from wandering too much. Her stomach looked so toned, and god, her legs.

We left out for the lake, and just my luck there was no one out there. "Where is everybody? Its summer, don't they wanna swim?"

"A bunch of cheerleaders? Everyone worried about their hair!" Brittany laughed taking me by the hand. We made our way under the dock so that I wouldn't have to jump into the water. Brittany took my hand and led me in.

"Shit! Cold!" I screamed running back.

"Santana, c'mon, I'll keep you warm." She reached out for me and I reluctantly took her hand again and started into the water with her. We went deeper and deeper in.

"Brittany wait, I kind of can't stand anymore." She pulled me close to her by my waist and just held me in the water under the dock. Maybe it was okay this time because no one could see us.

"I will not let you drown, just relax. If you panic in water then you probably will drown." She whispered to me.

"Ok…" I closed my eyes and melted into her. "I'm relaxed."

"I can tell." Brittany laughed, and that's when I noticed that I was lying on her chest.

"Sorry,"

"It's ok..." I noticed that my feet were no longer touching the ocean floor.

"Shit, Brittany how far out are we?!"

"Relax." She was still holding me close, but now she was looking at me… it was a hungry look. "I think you're really pretty Santana." I blushed completely and I felt like I could have died at that moment.

"You're pretty too." I choked out. I wasn't focused on the fact that my feet weren't touching the sand in the lake anymore, but I could honestly only focus on Brittany that look. "Are you ok, Britt?" She smiled.

"When I'm with you I'm fine." She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on my cheek before moving back. "Im gonna let you go now-"

"No! I'll sink."

"No you won't, calm down." She slowly removed her hands from my hips and smiled harder.

"Fuck, I'm floating!" I screamed.

"I told you!"

When we got out of the water we ran to get our towels and sandals from the dock and we couldn't stop laughing, but I honestly don't know what we were laughing at. I just know I liked it.

**I think the lake scene was my favorite.. both of them! Or maybe when Santana poured the water on the other girls. Ok, ok, no. It was definitely when Brittany messed the joke up but it was still great!**

**Tell me what you liked best and what you thought of it J**

**Who the hell doesn't love Brittany JUST THE WAY SHE IS?!**

**The craziness.**


	3. I didn't mean THAT

**New chapter everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows J**

Santana's POV

June 15

I usually hate bodies of water: Lakes, oceans, rivers. But Brittany likes them, and I want to do anything that Brittany likes. Besides, since she taught me how to float, I haven't been as scared of the water. Brittany was occupied by leaning over and running her hands back and forth in the water. She glanced over to me with that smile.

"Why are you so funny, Britt-Britt?" I asked admiringly. "You always make me laugh."

"Lord Tubbingtons drug addiction isn't funny, San."

"I know…" I giggled a bit still.

"No one's ever called me funny before…" She picked herself up and leaned back into the canoe. "That's because they don't have a sense of humor."

"Yeah, maybe."

"No, definitely. You're amazing Britt, seriously." She moved slowly over to me and placed herself in my lap. I didn't tense up this time, or start to breathe heavily. I just enjoyed her being there.

"Santana?" She asked

"Hmm?" I started to play with her hair, which was up in a messy ponytail as the time.

"Um, have you kissed anyone? Like a boy…" That made me tense up. Just the thought of kissing a boy made me cringe. But I couldn't say 'Ew, no!' We're supposed to like kissing boys, or look forward to it anyway.

"Well no, not yet…" I muttered, "Haven't you?"

"Ew, no!" Of course. I laughed.

"Why is it ew?"

"I don't know, boys are stupid. Stupider than girls."

"Oh…"

"So we're both kissing virgins. That's cool." I blushed.

"Why haven't you kissed anyone yet? I mean… anyone would be lucky to kiss those lips-"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Are my lips special?"

"Um well… no, I guess not… it's just… t-that they look nice… so I was just saying that someone, not me of course." Fuck! "Not that I think that you think that I want to kiss you but-"She cut me off.

"Relax, I get it." My throat was dry now, and I could swear I was sweating through my shirt.

"I bet the guy that kisses you is going to be excited cuz they look bitable."

"Bitable?" I laughed.

Brittany nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah, the bottom one looks really juicy. And when you get mad they like…snarl up. It's sexy."

"You think my lips are sexy?" She giggled and nodded her head.

"Very. That's why I always look at your lips when you talk." I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. She liked my lips.

I was awoken by the sound of loud thunder, I groaned; I hate thunder. It's loud and it disturbs my sleeping patterns. I tried to close my eyes but then I heard a small whimper. "Britt?" I yawned out, but she didn't answer me. There was another clap of thunder and bright light went across our room from the lightning. I got a glimpse of Brittany sitting in the corner of her bed with her knees to her chest and her head tucked away. "Britt, what's wrong?" I asked a little louder.

"Thunder." She got out.

"Are you crying?" I asked but she didn't answer, instead she sobbed a bit louder.

"No!" She finally said. I let out a chuckle.

"Come here." She practically jumped out of her bed and to mines and into my arms. I laughed. "You're scared of thunder?" There was another clap of thunder, and I felt Brittany jump in my arms and nuzzle closer. "Hey," I brought her face to look at me. "I'm here, you're ok. Just close your eyes and concentrate on me." She nodded her head and placed her head on my shoulders. Then I felt her hands slip on my waist and rest there. "Uh, Brit…" I whispered, but she didn't really answer me.

"Sing me a song, please?"

"Britt-"

"Please?" I sighed deeply, _what the hell am I doing?_ Whatever it was, it made me feel not so angry all the time. I snuggled closer to her, pulling the covers higher on us so that she would be warm.

_"I want to give to you world_

_ Be your net for when you fall_

_ Take you by the hand when you walk_

_ For you I pawn my life_

_ For a moment to see you smile_

_ I leave everything behind for your kiss_

_ I want to be your sword and your shield_

_ Say to you that I love you one more time" _I moved her hair out of her face to find her fast asleep in my arms. "Goodnight, Britt."

When I woke up, Brittany's bright blue eyes were watching me while she sat on the edge of the bed. "Good morning." She whispered.

"Hey."

"I went and got us breakfast. I know you don't like the food here… so I just got packaged stuff. Like Granola bars, and cereal bars, and I got you an Orange."

"How'd you know I liked Oranges?" I asked reaching for it off the dresser.

"I read your mind."

"Can you read my lips?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled. That kind of came out wrong.

"Maybe."

"quiero besarte" _I want to kiss you._ _So. Fucking. BAD!_

"Santana." I just peeled my Orange with a smile plastered on my face.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not."

"Cuz,"

"Fine. Qfogoiuter sejprwe"

"What the hell did you just day to me?"

"It was in Brittany language." I laughed,

"Wanky, but still very cute." Brittany sat down by me on the bed and scooted back to the wall.

"Are you going to teach me Spanish?" She whined.

"Later." I still had that dumb smile on my face. "Want some of my Orange?" She shook her head slowly. "Here." I gave her half of mines.

"I liked the song you sang to me last night." She said taking a bite. And I instantly panicked.

"I thought you fell asleep."

"Well yeah, but I still heard it. It was nice."

"It didn't mean anything." I said quickly, and instantly regretted it when I saw disappointment in Brittany's eyes. "I mean, I meant it just… not like, you know romantic or anything." She just nodded her head and got up from the bed leaving the Orange on my dresser. "Britt, you can not be mad at me."

"I'm taking a shower!" She hollered closing the door.

Brittany's POV

June 16

I got dressed in the bathroom; I would hate to make Santana feel uncomfortable. Why won't she just admit that she likes me, or just be open? It's making whatever's going on between us confusing. I came out in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to find Santana packing a bag. "Where are you going?" I asked quickly. "Please don't move out, I'm sorry!"

"Britt, calm down. I'm not moving out." She gave me a laugh. "With my luck I'd end up bunking with Heather, or Miranda or Noelle, and I make no promises not to cut a bitch." I smiled. I can never control myself around her, I have to smile.

"So where are you going."

"_We_," She started "Are going on a picnic… or more like a snacknic."

"Did you just make that up?"

"Yeah but… I only have snacks in here like celery, a bag of chips, two bottles of water… and some strawberries."

"You wanna take me on a snacknic?"

"Well, yeah. Friends do that, right?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"We could be the first." She took my pinky and we started out.

Santana took me out into the woods, we were far from camp but there was a trail. She set us up in a part of the woods that has no trees but is surrounded by trees. She lays out a blanket and takes my hand sitting me down by her. "Do you want some water?" She looked so damn cute in her black tank top and purple and black track shorts.

"Yeah… say something in Spanish. You don't have to tell me what you said." Even though I really wanted to know.

"Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, Perdóname. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, forgive me?" She was looking down at her fidgeting hands. "I really didn't mean to hurt you Britt, I just meant that…" She stopped and looked at me. "I don't know what I meant."

"Ok… you don't have to know just yet. I just said I liked the song you sang, I was sad and scared and I thought the thunder king was going to come down from the sky to get me and you protected me. I was just saying thank you."

"Britt," She chuckled, "I think it's so much more than that."

"Like what?" Santana moved closer to me, she leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Like that."

**Thoughts? **


	4. )

**I'm loving the response you guys are giving me! They give joy to me life! LOL**

**Sorry about the wait…**

**I'm gonna try and start making the chapters longer, it's just…whenever I think it's long it's really not. Boo!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and as always: Excuse any typos! : (**

Santana's POV

Brittany smiled when I pulled away, "We should do that again." Before I could respond, Brittany's lips were already attached to mines. They were soft, and kind of reminded me of pillows. So I kissed her back, tilting my head to the side to avoid our noses bumping into each other and so that our lips would press together much easier. I could feel her smiling and then she opened her mouth slightly, catching my bottom lip between hers and sucking on it gently. This action made me moan out loud, I pulled away quickly, turning my head away from her. I felt embarrassed; did I really just do that? But when I turned my head back to her she was grinning at me. "That was sexy," She smirked. I blushed. Hard.

"I-it was nice." I started to massage the back of my neck, still feeling a bit embarrassed. "Britt, we can't tell anyone about this, ok?"

"So it's like a secret?"

"Our seceret." I smiled at her before giving her one last peck on the lips before we helped each other up.

The cafeteria was obviously loud, and it seemed like there were people in here than usual. But I was only paying attention to Brittany. It was like everything that was going on around me was cut off by simply glaring at her. I stared at her while she ate what was supposed to be a taco, but I wasn't completely sure. She giggled, "Sanny-Bear, you've been looking at me for 10 minutes." I was snapped back to reality.

"No, I haven't." she raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, ok. Sorry." I said quickly.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked,

"Nah. It looks like cat poop." I told her.

"Lordtubbington's poop doesn't look like this." She exclaimed, "It actually looks much better." This caused me to almost choke on my milk as I began to laugh. That's when I noticed three specific girls passing up and looking at Brittany as they laughed.

"I hate them." I hissed while staring them down.

"Her and that damn cat." I heard one of them say over their shoulder. I got up from the table.

"San-"

"Bitches gon learn!" I said starting to the girls ready to do anything, something to get them to stop talking about her. But I calmed down instantly by Brittany's touch. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the table.

"You're cute when you mad."

"I have a strong feeling I'm going to kick some ass by the end of the summer." I told her.

Brittany's POV

Santana was cute when she was mad, she was cute when she was happy, and she was cute when she was frustrated, she was cute when she did her splits; she was even cute when she brushed her teeth. I didn't want a wolf to attack my best friend, so after dinner we went back to the cabin instead of the bond-fire. "Britt, I kind of wanted to go to that." She whined sitting on her bed.

"There having one next week; we can go to that. But right now all I want to do is kiss you." I told her. And with that I kissed her lips once more. She took no time kissing me back, but then she pulled away. "Can we try tongue?" She asked. I nodded with a smile and went back to her lips. I slid my tongue into her mouth but she pulled away _again._

"Santana!" I cried, she was laughing now.

"I'm sorry Britt; I just don't think that's how you kiss with tongue." She said.

"Oh…"

"Here, just follow my lead." She slides her tongue into my mouth slowly, gently pressing it against my tongue. She moved her head the side and began to like, massage my tongue with hers. After a while I caught on and started to massage back.

"Like this?" I breathed through the kiss.

"Yeah, just like that." She breathed back. I closed my mouth, trapping her tongue inside and sucking it like I did her lip earlier. "Britt…" Santana breathed. I opened my mouth again and let her lips connect back to mines. After a minute she pulled away so we could catch our breath.

"How do people do that for hours?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders lying down on her bed. I wanted to bring up whatever was going on between us. If there was an us. But I liked the thought of there being an _us_ a _them_. But the thought quickly left my mind when it hit me that Santana would probably never let there be an official _us._

Santana POV

We kissed again… now what? Do we do it all summer or just pretend it never happened? I could do that… pretend it never happened. I liked it too much; I shouldn't have kissed her on out snacknic. Because now it was all I wanted to do with her.

I let the shower water rinse over me before I actually started to bath myself. I didn't understand why this was so hard, why it was so difficult to ignore Brittany and her perfect blue eyes, and her long blonde hair, and her voice that sent chills up my spine. I'd always ignored them before; I never let someone get close to me. I wasn't the type of girl to bare my soul and open my chest to the world. I was always logical: We'll break up sooner or later so what's the point of making this serious? But with her I couldn't help but make it serious.

Later that night I felt a warm, sensational ache between my legs. It made me squirm and try to find a more comfortable place to sleep but it was becoming impossible to ignore. I'd never felt this before, it felt good in a way that I couldn't really describe. I just know that it was something I needed to tend to. I reached my hand down into my shorts and started top run my finger up and down my folds. I didn't know what to do , I'd never done this before, so I just kind of explored.

I found my slit through my panties and began to press on it, running fingers through it slowly through my panties. My panties were damp and I could feel a wet spot the lower I went. I pressed down a little harder when I slid my fingers up to find my clit. I gasped quietly; wondering what would happen if I started to circle my clit instead of rubbing it. It felt so good that I could have sworn I was on a roller coaster. I pulled my panties back making direct contact with my clit, which was almost soaked. I jumped and gasped at the intense feeling and made faster circles. "Fuck…" I whispered trying not to wake Brittany up, but my stomach muscles started to tighten and my belly sunk down so far I thought it was touched the bed.. I pulled my fingers away unable to handle anymore.

I woke up the next morning to find an Orange on my bed side table and I smiled at it. I looked around for Brittany, but then I realized she was in the shower. I peeled the orange, leaving a half for Brittany.

Brittany came out in just a towel and her hair dripping wet. Then that ache came back between my legs. "Good morning, San." She said with smile. She turned around, with her back facing me and she let the towel drop, only leave enough to cover her ass. It was like she was teasing me. But I knew she wasn't, I was just extremely Horney. She snapped on her bra and then pulled her panties up with the towel still around her ass. When she was done she put the towel up on her shelf and turned to me while still not fully dressed. The ache began to grown and I could feel my core getting hot.

"Hey Britt, put some clothes on. I'm going to go and um… go and get to chant lessons early. Meet me in the there!" I said running out in pajamas; needing air.

For chanting class we had to make up our own cheer. Brittany was my partner of course, but when it got to Heather and Miranda's turn… their cheer wasn't really a cheer.

"Brittany's stupid, let's go!" Clap, clap. "Brittany's stupid, let's go!" Clap clap. "Ohhh yeah!" That was it. And before Brittany could grab me I got up and kicked the hell out of Miranda's Shin. She fell to the ground, holding it while she cried. I would have drop kicked Heather too but the councilor caught me in her arms and lifted me off the ground,

"Santana, calmed down!" She yelled.

"No! You tell them to calm down!" I was kicking my legs trying to get Heather and out of my councilor's arms. "Let me go! Let me hit her one good time!" I screamed. Miranda was crying and Heather was now out of the room. "I know where you live!" I shouted at her.

Brittany's POV

Needless to say, Santana got in trouble for kicking Miranda. They said that violence wasn't tolerated… but neither is bullying. So instead of getting kicked out of camp, Santana, Heather and Miranda were banned from all lessons for the rest of the week.

Santana and I sat out by the lake that night. "I'm sorry you got in trouble." I told her. She shrugged.

"I've been in worst and I've done worst. Miranda should be very ecstatic that Miss. Morris was there to save her ass. And Heather should feel lucky that I only had one shot, but if I would have had two they'd both be limping right now." I giggled.

"Well thank you for sticking up me."

"Those girls are so stupid, Brittany. Not you."

"Thanks."

"Seriously, ok? You're not stupid. I think you're a secret genius." I blushed at the compliment.

"Ok, I believe you."

"Good." She said. I turned my head and caught her lip in mines. I could tell she was caught off guard but then she kissed me back. We took no time in adding our tongues, letting them explore and massage each other. I was a little surprised when Santana placed her hands on my waist and pulled me closer to her. I rested her arms on her shoulders, rubbing her back while we kissed. She started to feel my sides, rubbing her hands up and down them with care. "This is good practice." She breathed into our kiss. I pulled away, my head now resting on her forehead.

Santana's POV

"Practice?" Brittany asked me.

"Yeah, for boys," I lied.

"Oh…" She sounded disappointed. But I was craving more of her lips.

"Come here." I whispered placing my lips back on hers and opening my mouth for her tongue to enter. I pulled away from her this time, breathing a little heavily. "Britt…" I started. She smiled at me.

"Yeah?" I didn't know how to ask her.

"H-have you ever… um…"

"What?" she asked me kissing my lips again.

"Touched yourself." My voice drifted off.

"Of course!" She shouted.

"Seriously?" I asked again.

"Well San, how else am I supposed to shower, or get dressed, or put my shoes on-"

"No Britt, not that kind of touch!" I laughed.

"Oh… what kind of touch then…"

"Like _touch_ yourself." She just stared at me. "Like… masturbation Britt…" Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, no… I haven't. Have you?" I nodded my head slowly. "How do you do it?" I blushed.

"I can't tell you that."

"Well why not? I wanna know how to_ touch_ myself." I could tell she was teasing me now.

"Britt stop, it's not funny." I told her but she was still smiling.

"Where do you touch yourself?"

"I-I mean li-like… down there."

"You should show me sometime." I blinked, not believing what I was hearing. "So I can know how to do it." I couldn't tell if she was joking of not.

"M-may-maybe." I took a deep breath; it suddenly got really hot out here.

**Thoughts?**


	5. The things you do

**Alright, the writer's block for this story has been too real!**

**I'd like to apologize on the wait, but I was considering deleting this story. I had no idea where to take it… but luckily I got some much needed inspiration! **

**Therefore, I'd like to apologize in advance for any further waits, if I don't update within a week it's because I'm racking my brain for ideas on where to go and what's necessary and all that jizz. **

**Anyway, here it is!**

Brittany's POV

July 2

"But I don't know how to masturbate, San! You've gotta teach me!" Santana stuttered, "Is it fun?" I asked, then she blushed, "What do I use to do it? Does it matter?" By now she was a bundle of nerves and embarrassment.

"You just do it by yourself, crap Britt watch a porn," She stuttered out.

I could see Santana becoming more and more nervous, so I decided to stop torturing her. "Don't worry San, I've masturbated before."

"Well cheese and crackers Britt!" I laughed at her choice of words,

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but tease you. Who hasn't touched themselves?" Santana's face flushed. "You haven't?!" I asked,

"Well not until last night…"

"Last night? While I was there!"

"I'm sorry, I was quiet!" Santana panicked and covered her face. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why didn't you wake me?" I flirted. I could tell that Santana wanted to die right now.

"I-I-I don't know. I just figured that like…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." I smiled wildly at her. The thought of Santana touching herself with me close by was strangely hot.

"Just remember to wake me up next time." Santana blushed,

"O-Ok…" She stood up, "We should get back."

I decided to skip my lessons for the day and just be with my Sanny-Bear, I felt guilty for why she couldn't go to any of her's. We ran all the way to the lake that morning, giggling at how dumb struck Heather and Miranda looked when Santana hit Miranda. "If they know what's good for them they'll leave you alone." Santana insisted as we stepped into the lake. I was proud to see she wasn't so scared of the water anymore, but while she stepped into the lake, her grip on my hand only got tighter.

"I won't let go." I told her as we began to get deeper in. The lake was quiet, you could only hear the splash of the water as the wind pushed it in different directions. Santana was still in front of me, leading the way. She looked so good in her bathing suite. She had soft curves, a nice round bottom and her boobs were a nice size too considering she was so small, and all of her features looked amazing on her tan skin complexion. She wore a red bikini with strings to hold the pieces I place. Her bathing suite did a perfect job at keeping everything so tucked away that it was sexy to imagine what all was underneath it. We stopped at a point before Santana said,

"I don't want to go out any further, I'd like if my feet still touched the ground." She said shyly. I shook my head,

"We don't have to," She smiled and sunk down into the water so that only her head was visible. I giggled at her, "You're taking your suspension a lot better than I would have." She leaned back, obviously trusting me to not let her drown as she began to float on her back.

"I told you Britt-Britt, this shit isn't abnormal to me. It's only cheer camp and they had it coming when they did that cheer." I loved how much she protected me, she was like my own personal hero. "I got Miranda, if I see Heather I'll be sure to kick her ass as well. No one messes with you." She hesitated before she leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. "Absolutely no one." I got the urge to kiss her again, but then I remembered how she said this had to be a secret. Our secret. And as far as I was concerned secrets were supposed to stay that way unless completely and totally necessary. So I didn't. We ignored the obvious tension between us and she started to play in the water, dipping her head back and letting her hair get soaked. When she finally stood up I was mesmerized by the sight of the water running down every inch of her body, her breast looked bigger now to for some reason… shit, those are her nipples. I licked my lips at her view. Santana must not have known because she stood there, her body dripping, nipples hard and didn't move a muscle. It was like she letting me take her in. And all I could picture were her brown, hard, sensitive nipples… and how good they would feel between my fingers. "You're like the statue of liberty." I gawked. She busted into laughter, holding her stomach as she crouched down.

"Britt… are you serious?"

"Yeah, the way you were just standing like… she's a queen right? She has a crown, you're like… my queen." Right then Santana blushed once more.

"No, you're my queen."

Santana's POV

I didn't know it was possible for someone to be this damn adorable. But here you have it all in once Miss. Brittany S Pierce. She was adorable. It was like… I think her last name is pierce because I swear on the sun and the moon she was piercing my heart. Shit, I know that sounds cheesy beyond all belief. It's not like me to get like this over someone! It's not like me to actually care or even think about how the other person feels. And I know my words can hurt, almost more than my fist, which is why I'm always careful with what I say to Brittany. I wouldn't have gone through all that trouble with our snack-nick to apologize for what I did with anyone else but _her_.

And then the fact that Brittany looked fucking fantastic in the water too. Her body was like one of a Goddess. Everything on her was toned, you could easily tell that she was a dancer. She had abs, and her legs could make a grown man want to scream for joy. Fuck, she was too beautiful for explination. The way she looked at me was _adorable_, the way she laughed with me was _adorable_, and the comment about me looking like the statue of liberty was _adorable_. This thing with her was getting out of control…

After our swim, Brittany and I laid in her bed. She sat up against the wall drawing with her crayons, while I leaned on her shoulder with my feet propped on the wall as read one of my books I brought from home. We sat in comfortable silence, just simply enjoying each other's embrace. She was probably the warmest, softest person I had ever had the pleasure to rest against. And she smelled like strawberries too. Then there was a knock on our door, Brittany looked at me. I looked at her.

"Britt, you're closer!" I whined. She pouted and I melted like a Popsicle. Damn that pout! "Fine!" I hoped up and opened the door, hoping it was Heather trying to talk shit someone. But it was the head councilor. She came to tell Brittany she had to go to her last few lessons and that missing them for a little excuse like 'my friend couldn't come' was unacceptable. "I'm sorry I have to go." Brittany said quietly.

"It's cool Britt, I'll read. And if someone says anything to you, just tell me and I'll more than happy to kick some ass. I'm here for ya babe." We both loved full house so we understood. I wanted to give her a kiss good-bye, but with the councilor there I decided against it. I honestly didn't want her to go, this would the first time in month that Brittany I was seriously away from each other.

My nerves were on edge for some reason. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I wanted to see what she was doing, _how_ she was doing. I wanted to talk to her, hear her voice. Something to take this ache deep inside of me away. I felt like I was being dramatic. It had only been an hour and Brittany would be back within an hour and a half… but I couldn't help myself. I think I missed her…

When Brittany walked back through the door I had to contain myself from pouncing on her. But instead, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a far corner of our room. "I missed you," I whispered,

"I missed you too. Dumb Councilor James took my phone." I shrugged my shoulders,

"You're here now," I said in a very low voice, hoping she didn't hear me. I reached up and caught her lips between mines. We'd kissed a lot lately, and we'd been getting better at the tongue thing. As soon as our kiss began Brittany opened her mouth slightly letting my tongue enter, then our tongues began to massage each other. Before I knew it her hands were tangled in my hair and my hands we clasped around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to me. That hint of pleasure was coming back between my legs, and I pushed Brittany hard into the wall, kissing her much deeper than before. She let out a soft moan when I bit down on her bottom lip. I _had_ to stop, I _needed_ to stop. This couldn't go any further. I pulled away, but she had a hold on my bottom lip, and as she sucked she realized I was pulling away she slowly let it go, causing my body to shudder. "Do you want dinner?" I asked her shyly. She nodded her head slowly still looking into my eye.

July 4

Brittany's POV

"Santana! C'mon, they're going to leave us!" I rolled my eyes. She was already gorgeous. "Ba-"I stopped. "Let's go!" She groaned,

"I'm coming!" She opened the door and was in a pair of too short jeans and an American flag t-shirt. "I got this outfit specifically for this occasion!" Santana checked herself in the mirror one more time before running her fingers though her very straight hair. "I like your dress, Britt." My cheeks turned bright red as I glanced down a my red sundress,

"Thanks." We stood there for a minute looking at each other, "You ready?" Santana nodded and we walked out to the camp buses.

The bus ride was even quieter between us, but it wasn't a bad quiet. We were kind of in our own world, holding pinkies and giggling at the girls around us. "They're so uncool." Santana whispered to me,

"Like we are?" She stared for a second,

"Damn right." She said proudly. Our pinkies linked turned to our hands being hooked. There was a spark and I looked at her quickly before I turned away. Santana was holding my hand. And she was holding it with force, not lightly like she was afraid. She was _holding_ it.

Santana only let go of my hand once the bus stopped and everyone got off to find their spots at the park. Once we were the only two left she grabbed it once more and led me off the bus and to a part of the park where no one was. There were trees surrounding us, but there was a huge opening that would give us the perfect view of the fireworks once they started. "Ok… hold on. I'll set everything up." Santana said to me. I smiled as I watched her unpack a big plush blanket, she'd even brought a pillow. "I know it's not big… but we can share." She said referring to the pillow. "Or you could have it and I can just lay on you…" my grin grew.

"I'd like that." I said crawling on the blanket and lying down. I soon felt Santana's embrace and grew even more comfortable on the blanket.

Santana's POV

I could feel Brittany's light breathing beneath me and I cuddled closer to her. Her hands stroked my hair and relaxed me. There was something about this girl's touch that did something to me.

When the fireworks started we both sat up to get a better view. "I love fireworks!" Brittany said. "They're like an explosion of happiness!" I giggled at the reference taking her hand in mines again.

"You're like an explosion of happiness." I said shyly but loud enough for her to smile at me. As the fireworks went on I felt Brittany grab my face and turn my head to face her.

"I've never had a kiss under fireworks." She said to me. I beamed,

"I guess I can be the first?" I asked a little unsure. She nodded her head and I reached up to kiss her lips slowly and gently.

Fuck, what was this girl doing to me?

**Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas or comment; let me know! :) **


	6. The talk

**This is a short chapter but… I think you all will love it!**

July 15th

Brittany's POV

It was late at night, around 9 pm and Santana and I both were in her bed in comfortable silence. She was finishing the last few pages of her book while I stared at her. God, she was so pretty. I honestly didn't think it was possible for one person to be this gorgeous. She sat up against the wall, her knees pulled to her chest and her book sitting on top of her knees. Her hair was going down in a mess of curls and her head was dug into that book of hers. She was barely paying attention to me so I figured she didn't notice me staring so hard.

"What is it Britt?" She asked not taking her eyes away from the book. "You've been looking at me like that for 30 minutes." She laughed.

"Oh, I didn't think you noticed me…"

"I always notice you." She looked at me for a second before her eyes were back on her book. "There's something on your mind."

"Well, there's been something on my mind…"

"What?" I bit my lip,

"Have your parents had the talk with you?" She looked up for much longer this time.

"About sex? No, every time they bring it I just walk away." She laughed, "Have yours?"

"Yeah… they said you should only have sex with someone you care about, and someone who cares about you. Someone who makes you feel special… and accepts you."

"That sounds about right," Her eyes were back on her book and she turned the page.

"They said my first time should be with someone who sees me for who I am and they loved everything about me." She laughed again.

"That won't be hard Britt, you're amazing."

"But I'm confused, they told me about boys. What if a girl makes me feel that way… and so much more?"

"Um, I guess it doesn't matter then…" She closed her book and placed it down. "Are you thinking about having sex? Are you serious? It better not be Quinn-"

"It's not!" I laughed,

"With who?"

"With you." Her eyes grew wide,

"Britt-"

"You care about me and I care about you. And you make me feel special, you make me feel all these different things…" She was looking down at her hands. "I-if you're not ready or if I'm just imagining-"

"You're not… I do care about you and you are special… and I've been thinking about that too, but I-I-I've never done anything like…" She paused trying to get her wording right. "_That_ before..." I sat up so I could look at her directly.

"Well I haven't either… we'd be each other's first."

Santana's POV

Brittany placed her hands on my thighs and parted them just enough for herself to settle between the in my sitting position. She pressed her lips to mines, rolling her tongue into my mouth and starting to massage my tongue as well. She leaned in closer, her chest gently pressing into mines. Brittany being my first? It definitely wasn't a bad idea…

"O-ok." I finally said. She pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Seriously?" I just nodded starting to feel really hot. We both giggled before we became silent. "You should take this off," She said pulling at my night shirt lightly. She moved back and allowed me to stand on my knees. I rolled my shirt past my stomach and over my breast, and my head. I threw it to the ground and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I crossed my arms over my chest quickly, I didn't bother to look at her; I was scared she would hate how I looked naked.

"What now?" I mumbled.

"Come lay by me." She was now laying on her side waiting for me to join. I nodded and crawled next to her, still refusing to make eye contact. I heard Brittany laugh and then I saw her face appear in my vision. I must have been so nervous I didn't notice her climb on top of me. She pressed her lips to mines once again, her touch was melting away all of my doubts and fears. I kissed her harder and pretty soon her tongue was dancing with mines, causing whimpers to crawl from my throat. She took my hands away from my chest and placed them on her hips. "Can I take this off?" She asked me referring to my bra. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. I wanted her to take it off, but…

"Please?" Brittany and this damn pout.

"Y-yeah…" I whispered. She giggled and started to kiss my neck.

"_Mhm_," I groaned slowly, I tilted my head, giving her much more skin to kiss. Brittany reached her hand around and unhooked my bra with ease. She dropped it to the floor. I quickly brought my hands back to my chest, holding my breast in my hands. She smiled and she sat up.

"I want to see you."

"You're still have your shirt on." I pointed out.

"I'll take mines off… but I still want to see you," She placed her hands on mines, urging me to move them. I reluctantly, slowly, did. Her jaw dropped and she licked her lips. She leaned in close to my ear, her hot breath sending shivers through out my body. "You're so beautiful." She told me catching my ear lobe in her mouth and sucking on it. I took in a sharp breath. For someone's first time, she seemed so damn confident. "Can I touch them?" She asked. I nodded my head.

Brittany's POV

Santana was so nervous; it was adorable! She kept closing her eyes and nodding her head to let me know she was ok. I cupped her breast, making sure not to squeeze them too hard. "Ah…" She let out a breath. "C-c-can you do it with a little more like…" She stopped talking, I think she was scared but I was pretty sure I knew what she wanted. I put more pressure into the squeeze, and this time she moaned a little louder. Her breast were so soft and tender, and her nipple were at full attention now. I took her nipple between my fingers and began to pinch and roll them. I could feel her kind of shifting beneath me and her breathing was much heavier now. "Take off your shirt too," She whined. I nodded and pulled my shirt off. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a shaky breath. "Fuck Britt…" She didn't ask to touch them, she didn't even tell me they looked nice. She simply sat up so that I was now in her lap and gave me a desperate kiss as she began to knead them.

Santana's POV

Brittany's breast felt amazing in my hands, and they fit perfectly. I'd been wanting to touch her all summer, and to have her in my hands like this was simply breath taking. Seriously, I was having trouble breathing. I moved my kissed to her jaw line and began to kiss my way down, causing her to whimper. She tasted so delicious I really didn't want to stop, and her smell was intoxicating. All my nerves seriously just went away when she took her shirt off. I licked her collarbone and kept kissing my way down until I took her nipple in my mouth. Brittany's hands gripped the back of my hair. She leant down to kiss my forehead. She yelped when I bit down on them.

"Was that too hard?" I pulled my mouth away and looked at her.

"No, no… it was perfect just… keep going, ok?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Ok," I went to her other nipple, biting on that one as well before I started sucking on it. After a while she pushed me back down on the bed and hovered over me. We were both taking multiple deep breaths. "What now?" I became shy again. "I'm sorry I just-"

"No, you're fine…" She whispered. She started running her hands all over my body, she took her time to caress every area that she passed. Underneath Brittany's touch I felt like my skin was on fire and everything was like a blur.

Brittany's POV

I figured she didn't mind me touching her, after all we were about to have sex… so I slipped my hand down further, stopping at the lower middle end of her waist when I felt her body tense under me. "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" I asked her. She shook her head,

"No, no…I'm fine" Her voice cracked.

"Ok," I said and I continued down. "Santana… you're really warm down here." She blushed as soon as the words left my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I don't know-"

"It's hot. Relax." I leaned down and kissed her neck on the spot again. "You have to relax," I told her. She listen and obeyed and I felt her body sink into the bed. I felt her through her panties for a while, and I smiled when I felt the dampness of them. I ran my fingers across and up and down. Sometimes I would even take my finger and press it roughly against her clit, making sure she could feel the sensation. "Am I doing good?" I asked as I pulled my hand out. She simply nodded. I smiled and tugged at the waist line of her shorts. "Get rid of these." I commanded. She lifted herself up just enough to help me get them down her legs and to the floor. Next were her panties. Finally she was completely naked under me and I felt so in control I was almost drunk off of power. "Spread your legs, San." Her lips were slightly parted and her chest was rising and falling slowly. She swallowed hard and spread her legs a little. I chuckled and parted them much wider.

"Britt…" She cried. I figured it was because she was so exposed to me now, but everything about her was beautiful. Her core wasn't completely shaven but it was trimmed neatly and I could see the glistening between her legs.

"Shh," I kissed her softly, "You look so perfect…" Before I could even process what I was going to do to her my hand had already traveled down to her burning, soaked core. My finger were already at hard work circling her clit, and she was practically screaming now.

"Shit, _Brittany_." I couldn't help but smile, my fingers were going around her clit so easily because she was so wet and ready for me. My name had never sounded better coming from anyone before.

Santana's POV

I had no idea what was going with me right now, or where and when Brittany learned to do this to someone. But I liked it. I threw my arms around her neck, gripping tightly to her as she made tight, fast circles around my clit. I was getting wetter as she massaged my nub, and I screamed again. "Oh god… _oh god_! Please, Britt…" She giggled,

"Baby, shhh, you're going to wake Quinn and Bree…" She was refereeing to our cabin neighbors. I bit my lip, trying to stay quiet. Trying to not scream from what I was feeling. But it was so hard. She pressed harder on my clit causing my body to shudder and I cried out again. I let out a desperate whine.

"Brittany," Her name kept crawling from my throat, I just couldn't believe what she was doing to me. Suddenly she stopped and was staring at me while I gasped for air. "Why'd you stop?" I asked her in a low voice, not wanting to sound too needy. She kissed me again, her tongue rolling into mines and we started to moan in the kiss. She moved my hands from her neck and placed them on my sides. Her fingers were back at my core now, but she was circling my entrance.

"You're so wet, Santana. How long have you wanted this?" She asked me.

"Uhh," I couldn't think straight. "For a while…"

"Mh-hmm, I can tell." With that, she slowly slid in a finger.

"Ahhhh," I breathed out, then she added another. "Jesus…!" I said through gritted teeth. I wrinkled my eyebrows, trying to adjust to the tight fit. I shut my eyes tight as she started to drive her fingers in and out. I threw my head back, enjoying the feeling. No longer worried about how my body looked or how I would react. I just wanted to feel what she was doing. "Brittany, Brittany, _Brittany_!" I practically was chanting her name. I cried in ecstasy when she picked up the pace and I could hear her fingers working their way in and out of my core. She leaned down close to my ear and began to whisper into it.

"I want you to cum so hard…"

"_Ahh, mhh_… shit!" My voice had never been so high pitched before. She went faster, deeper, her palm was slamming into my clit sending my body into over drive and causing me turn my head and bite on the pillow. I gripped the sheets as I felt my chest tighten and all of my muscles were starting to hurt now.

"C'mon baby," She whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open and I felt myself giving up and letting go. There was an electric shock that went through me and my body arched off the bed.

"Fu….!" I shut my eyes tight again, I pulled at the sheets and my feet curled. And my orgasm hit. Hard. I was shaking, I wasn't breathing correctly and I could feel my own arousal running down my legs and ass. I couldn't form sentences as my body kept trembling.

"Again, "I heard Brittany say. I was sensitive, hyper sensitive.

"Britt, no!" I screamed but she ignored my plea and continued in and out of my core. "Oh, oh, _ohhhh_! _Ahhhhhhhh, Brittany_-" I cried, I couldn't get anything else out. I tried to close my legs, to push Brittany's hand away but it was no use. I was so weak and she was so strong.

"Cum again San, that was so hot. Do it again!" She told me. She went faster, deeper, harder, and I had to admit it did feel better. I started to moan and cry. Everything was tight again, I dropped my head further into the pillow and my stomach sunk to the bed as my jaw dropped and I came all over Brittany's fingers and my bed. My body was shaking more than before and was positive that I would pass out. She kept slipping in and out of me with ease slowly until I came down from my orgasm. She whipped her fingers on my bed and laid next to me. Once again, I started to feel embarrassed, she must have picked up on it because she took me in her arms and carried me to her bed. Where the sheets were clean and dry. She gave me a kiss on the lips,

"I think I love you, Santana." Was all I heard before I fell asleep in her arms.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
